


Для неё я готов на всё

by blahblahbayern



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, POV First Person, Zutara
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: Закрыв Катару от молнии, Зуко получает предупреждение.





	Для неё я готов на всё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For her, I'd do anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438025) by [blahblahbayern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern). 



_Я покажу тебе молнию._

Когда я понял, что заряд предназначается не мне, мир словно остановился. Медленно, слишком медленно я бросился ему наперерез. Страх, охвативший меня на арене перед отцом три года назад, не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что сжимал мое сердце тогда. Нет времени принять правильную позу и перенаправить молнию — я едва успеваю перехватить ее грудью.

Боль, слишком много боли. Как если бы по венам вместо крови текла раскаленная лава. Как если бы огонь пожирал меня изнутри. Слишком поздно я понимаю, что, возможно, моей жертвы не будет достаточно. Азула всегда получает то, что хочет, и теперь ее некому остановить. Есть только она с невероятной мощью кометы в руках и Катара, стоящая у нее на пути. Какой же я глупец, что позволил ей последовать за мной!

Губительная сила, бурлящая в моей крови, больше не такая обжигающая, и мне холодно, словно я снова оказался подо льдами Северного Полюса. Это и есть мой конец?

***

Место, в котором я оказался, совсем не похоже на мир Духов, если, конечно, там нет копии дворца Хозяина Огня. Я чувствую, что не должен быть здесь, меня ждут в другом месте. Не знаю, откуда взялась эта уверенность, но я привык доверять своим инстинктам, поэтому в следующее мгновение я уже бегу по коридорам дворца. Путаясь в традиционном одеянии _Хозяина Огня_? У меня нет времени раздумывать об этом, потому что я чувствую, что уже близко.

Мое сердце с трепетом сжимается, когда я вижу Катару сидящей в саду. _Но что-то не так, что-то совсем не так._ Эта мысль болью пульсирует в моей голове, пока я наконец не замечаю, что багровый на ее робах не часть одеяния, а кровь. Ее кровь. Я опоздал.

Тело не слушается меня, но я кое-как добираюсь до нее. Она умирает, и с этим уже ничего нельзя сделать. Я понимаю это в ту же секунду, когда вижу ее глаза, в которых не осталось борьбы, только смирение и горечь.

_Прости. Что. Оставляю. Тебя. Одного._

Я ничего не вижу из-за пелены слез. Ее последние слова веревкой стягивают мое горло, и в беззвучном крике я прижимаю ее безжизненное тело к своей груди. Я задыхаюсь. Я не могу дышать. Не могу и не хочу. Как же больно.

Не знаю, сколько времени я провел, не выпуская ее из рук, прежде, чем заметил, что я не один в саду. Высокий незнакомец терпеливо стоял передо мной. Нет, не незнакомец: я узнаю в седовласом мужчине с грустными глазами Аватара Року:

— Зуко, готов ли ты к такой расплате за свою любовь?

***

Я открываю глаза и вижу Катару с глазами красными от слёз. Живую. И я почему-то тоже живой.

Слова Року продолжают отдаваться эхом у меня в ушах, и когда я с тихой улыбкой говорю ей спасибо, и когда, опираясь на ее плечо, я с трудом ухожу с площади, и когда я остаюсь совершенно один. Нет, заплатить такую цену я не готов. Но я готов на все, чтобы она жила. Для нее я вырву сердце из своей груди и прыгну под молнию снова, если понадобится. Для нее я спрячу любовь и боль за маской так, чтобы никто не нашел. Для нее я готов на все.

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка примириться с каноном.


End file.
